Arreglos
by anachan1996
Summary: Un arreglo solo para así rencontrar una pareja, amor y canciones de amor. Un amor eterno y masoquista


_**Arreglos **_

-¿Cómo es posible esto?...Honestamente-se ajusto los lentes él moreno entre algo irritado, mientras saltaba de su frente una sien, se encontraba sentado frente a varias chicas y un jurado quienes eran compuestos por Alan Humprhries, Eric Slingby y Ronald Knox, empleados y subordinados de su delegación.

-¡Párese que la competencia es dura!- dijo burlonamente Eric quien estaba sentado mirando hacía el escenario

-¡Si, es verdad…. Ahora es turno de Grell Sutcliff-sempai!- comento Alan quien miraba hacía el escenario, y con una gran sonrisa viendo todo lo que sucedería a continuación.

-¡A darle duro senpai!- grito Ronald al ver como el pelirrojo se acomodaba en medio del gran escenario, aunque algunos terminaron por sonrojarse ante la mala interpretación de esa frase

-¿Cómo termine en esto?- William se encontraba más que furioso al ser el premio de tal concurso de canto, ¿Cómo era que había llegado a eso?

XXX

-¿No han notado últimamente a Sutcliff-senpai muy deprimido?- Ronald exclamo mientras le observaba a lo lejos

-¡Si!- giro un poco la cabeza Alan para verle que hacer

-Grell-san ha estado así casi un mes, me pregunto ¿Qué paso?- dijo Sharloth la secretaría de William

-Lo mas seguro es que se haya peleado de nuevo con el gruñón de Spears- exclamó Eric quien se cruzaba de brazos, observando como el carmín llevaba entre brazos varios documentos

-Bueno, en cuestión de esto, la verdad a mi no me gusta para nada esto, ¡Miren!- le señalo al ver como este suspiraba y seguía trabajando –Cuando se deprime trabaja tanto asta colapsar- de solo recordad aquella vez en que se desmayo unos segundos después de solo entregarle su agenda, un gran escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo –Esto no puede seguir así- bajo la mano para luego cruzarse de brazos

-Eso es verdad- contesto Alan con un suspiro de resigno

-Tengo una idea- llego una joven rubia corriendo, cuyo nombre era Cristhin –Ya se que hacer para que William-san y Grell-san se junten en una cena, por lo menos para subirle los ánimos- se abrazo a la joven de cabellos castaños, secretaria del moreno estoico

-¿De qué hablas?- Eric pregunto sorprendido ante tal comentario

-Miren, ya hable con todas las chicas y están de acuerdo, pero…- giro a ver a los tres hombres que yacían a un lado suyo –Ustedes tiene que cooperar- les miro fijamente

-¿Qué?- exclamaron los tres al unisonó

-¡Si!... desde que vimos que Grell-san ha estado muy trabajador y obvias razones deprimido las chicas de todo el despacho buscamos alguna forma de que se reconcilie con William-san!- dejo de abrazar a la joven chica

-¿Pero cuál es tu idea?- pregunto Sharloth confundida

-Bueno, he puesto carteles de un concurso de música, obviamente esta tiene que ser inventada y que el premio sería una cita con William T. Spears, después de todo muchas han querido tener algo con el pero a causa de que Grell-san no lo permite esto es una oportunidad para que "EL GANE"- movió dos de sus dedos como comillas –Todas están de acuerdo en que perderán y que le darán la vitoria, claro esto es un arreglo pero ya que necesitamos jueces.. Ustedes lo serán- señalo a los tres –ustedes dirán que Sutcliff-san gano, aunque dirán que esto es una dura competencia y bla…bla….-parloteo moviendo sus manos -¿Entienden?-

Los otros movieron la cabeza de arriba hacía bajo respondiendo con una afirmación

-Pero, William-san no aceptara ser el premio- dijo Alan un tanto nervioso

-Eso ya lo arregle, aunque me metí en un problemón- rasco su cabeza y rió levemente, Cristhin había amenazado al gerente con decir uno de los secretos tan vergonzosos que tenía, una de esas veces que lo vió por error, que si no fuera por ello no hubiera accedido, aunque el moreno acepto le dio horas extras por usar amenazas la otra al igual acepto pero en verdad valdría la pena.

XXX

-Estoy lista- dio un gran suspiro el carmín y rápidamente la pista comenzó a sonar… aunque los pobres chicos estaban seguros de darle la victoria a Grell, decían la verdad muchas jóvenes cantaban precioso sin duda alguna…

_**Cariño, en el futuro **_

_**Voy adormir en tus brazos **_

_**y compartiremos, el mismo sueño **_

_**Casualmente recordaras **_

_**Mirando a tu taza de té negro **_

_**Nuestro secreto, el beso carmesí, todo es felicidad **_

_**En la eternidad de ese instante que acabas de conocer, **_

_**Empezare a tejer, nuestra cadena roja del destino **_

_**El amor que siento por ti **_

_**lo puedo resumir como **_

_**Mis glóbulos rojos ardientes de sangre **_

_**y mi dificultad para respirar **_

_**En la ventana te miro, **_

_**brotan y laten corazones rojos así de repente, **_

_**haces que me sonroje **_

_**Cariño, lo sientes? ese milagro que hace latir nuestros corazones **_

_**lo hace palpitar fuertemente, **_

_**bajo el cielo nocturno **_

_**Sin querer he puesto sobre la mesa, **_

_**un ramo de flores, **_

_**algunas mentiras y **_

_**una loca energética canción de amor **_

_**Quiero que nos acurruquemos solos, **_

_**en esta casa de techo rojo y **_

_**Juntos recibir la llegada de cada mañana **_

_**Eres tan dulce, que podría morir contigo, te hare cosquillitas, **_

_**en un agridulce despertar en las mañanas **_

_**LOCO por ti, **_

_**así es como me tienes, te murmuro con mis lagrimas **_

_**y corazón ardiente **_

_**~"Ohhh en una iglesia tan blanca como el algodón de azúcar, **_

_**Caminare contigo en un traje de novio rojo, **_

_**el camino será tan ardiente como el cielo **_

_**y después nos uniremos por SIEMPRE ¡~ **_

dijo en forma normal, en un suspiro y volviendo a tomar aire canto lo ultimo

_**Estas muy cerca y lejos a la vez, **_

_**Incluso tu agravante distancia es tan encantadora **_

_**Y si todo fuera un hermoso sueño a nuestro amor **_

_**floreciente y excesivo lo enterraría en el **_

_**CIELO **_

Era una triste realidad…

-¡Cariño sabes que te amo!- dio una pequeña vuelta sobre sus tobillos y guiñándole el ojo con su postura – OH~ DEATH!- dijo y luego salió del escenario, todas las chicas boca abierta, en verdad era una canción muy pegostiosa y de un ritmo muy activo pero era claro que en el ultimo párrafo la voz se le quebró y una lagrima de sus ojos salía, estaba claro que era verdad lo que cantaba, eran sus verdaderos sueños y sentimientos, William observaba desde el otro lado y una vez finalizado el gran concurso, anunciaron al ganador que claro aunque tenían que aceptarlo Grell se lo merecía su canción era grandiosa, las chicas se observaron entre si felices y dramatizando como todas unas actrices dijeron –" Oh que mal, Sutcliff-san es increíble, era claro que perderíamos"- dijeron entre lamentaciones falsas..

-¡Bueno Spears, le debes una cita al carmín!- dijo Eric entre burlas mientras este se dirigía buscarlo

-¡Solo calla te Slingby!- dijo en un tono de molestia, tenía que cumplir su promesa amenazante

-¡Lo logramos!- Sharloth y Cristhin salieron de entre la nada….

Mientras William buscaba a la parca este se encontraba en su oficina, ya había recibido la noticia de que había ganado, pero se sentía tan deprimido que no deseaba salir a ningún lado, pronto las puertas de su oficina se abrieron, sin tomar atención de a quien entraba ahora en esos momentos.

-¡Sutcliff!- el moreno entro mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro y así mismo le miraba.

-¿Qué paso William?- dijo sin mirarle aun adentrado en aquellos papeles que dejo pendiente para ir a cantar aquella canción algo ridícula para muy a sus adentros ya que demostraba algo de debilidad ante muchos.

-Vengo a recogerte, iremos a la cena- le miro con una mirada indiferente como era común en su ser

-No lo necesito- suspiro pesadamente –No tienes que hacerlo- abrió un cajón para luego sacar una nueva pluma de tinta negra, algo que no acostumbraba en ningún momento

-¡Has ganado!- replico algo sorprendió mientras observaba como este seguía con su trabajo

-¡Sí! ¿Y?- le miro con algo de molestia –Te dije que no es necesario, puedes retirarte ya que tengo trabajo pendiente- volvió la vista a los papeles, esto hizo molestar un poco al moreno Shinigami de orbes indiferentes

-Si tenías que hacer trabajo, entonces ¿Por qué fuiste a cantar esa ridícula canción?- reprocho- Y luego a decirme que me amas- se acerco a él volteando la silla para verle frente a frente, dando un pequeño respingo de susto el carmín para luego mirarle penetrante

-Fui porque no te quería cerca de ninguna de ellas- dijo un tanto molesto- Prefiero ganar y no tener la cena a que estés con alguna de esas- le dijo aun mas eufórico y luego regreso a su respectico trabajo -¡Ahora lárgate, que tengo trabajo!- firmo una de aquellas hojas, y paso una de las manos sobre su gran cabellera roja, William ante esto se molesto, lo tomo por la muñeca y de un jalón le paro de su asiento

-¿Qué es lo….?- fue callado por una gran dolor en sus mejillas, el estoico hombre le había abofeteado, aun sosteniendo le por la muñeca le jalo por todo el pasillo, siendo observados por todas las secretarías y por algunos compañeros, y sabían que eso resultaría algo difícil, arrastrando le asta su casa lo metió de golpe y cerró la puerta con llave

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede William T. Spears?- pregunto el carmín zafándose de su agarre después de a ver sido arrastrado por todas partes

-Dime ¿Por qué es que no quieres la cena?- le pregunto directamente mientras se acercaba a el

-Simplemente porque no deseo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- respondió algo monótono y luego camino hacia la puerta para poder regresar a la oficina, pero William lo tomo por las muñecas pasando las por encima de su cabeza y mirando le a los ojos se dio cuenta que el carmín llevaba rato tratando de no romper en llanto

-Te dejare ir, si me dices el porqué- le miro sometiéndolo a la puerta, seguido esto el pelirrojo soltó en llanto

-No quiero tener que ver más contigo, solo lo hice porque no deseo verte con otra mujer…- grito entre sollozos

-¿Qué?- contesto impactado

-Decidí rendirme, ya no quiero sufrir mas… ya no- musito bajando la mirada –Siempre tan distante y frío, me fascina eso pero tengo limites, nunca aceptas una cita y siempre me rechazas de la peor manera, ya entendí que no me quieres y que soy un problema para ti..- sollozaba con la mirada baja, William suspiro

-¡Eres un idiota!... Honestamente, ¿Por qué siempre sacas conclusiones tu solo?- le soltó y rodeo por la cintura dando un pequeño jalón hacía el, pegándolo contra si –Eso es porque siempre eres muy ruidoso-

-¿Eh?- le miro confusa la parca

-Siempre andas de insinuado te en el trabajo, eso no tiene que ser, mi vida privada contigo es "PRI-VA-DA"- dijo mirándolo

-¿Mi… mi vida contigo?- se aferraba a la camisa blanca de quien le rodeaba, aun gimoteando un poco -¿Si?- se acerco a este dándole un beso que al principio era tímido, volviéndose lleno de amor y pasión,

-¡Ah!- grito el carmín al sentir como William le cargaba en brazos y lo llevaba a su cuarto recostándolo a lo largo de la cama y subiendo se a horcajadas de el

-Mi vida contigo es privado y personal, odió que la gente se entrometa- se acerco a su cuello y olfateo deleitándose de aquel aroma

-¡Wi…william!- gimió al sentir como una mano recorría su cuerpo y con la otra era despojado de sus ropas, el moreno no le contesto y luego volvió a besarle con pasión haciendo pequeños círculos contra la lengua del pelirrojo -¡Ah!- jadeaba, pequeños besos eran depositados en su cuello y tanto su pantalón como ropa intima eran jalados para poder sacar lo

-Tú me perteneces- tomo el miembro y masajeo en un vaivén –Me molesta que siempre andes meneando les las caderas, cual ramera a otros hombres- lamio uno de los pezones endurecidos, una vez que había logrado de desabotonar su chaleco y camisa, aun con su facción seria y fría le miro, el carmín con su rostro escondido entre sus brazos y la cama, aferrando se a las sabanas blancas

-¿Wi.. william?- la voz del pelirrojo se quebró en un sollozo, estaba confuso

-¿Por qué lloras?-se detuvo, posando sus brazos alrededor de la parca, este tomando una de las manos del estoico hombre la coloco en su pecho, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente -¿Te sientes mal?- se sorprendió y tomo la temperatura con la otra mano

-No- musito –Realmente… ¿Me quieres?- le miro fijamente a los ojos y luego cerrando los con fuerza, William suspiro pesadamente

-A caso eres tonto- se recostó en el –Dime, ¿Crees que haría esto sin sentimiento?- susurro a su oído para luego bajar lamiendo su cuello

-¡Ah!- gimió Grell ante la pequeña confesión y el rose en su cuerpo, se estremeció por completo ante aquello –Mhh Wi…will~- gimió suavemente y le rodeo del cuello, pronto sintió como el moreno le tomo de la cadera y tomo uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes siendo mordido suavemente, -Ah- se arqueo al sentir cómo su miembro era aprisionado con una de sus manos.

Esa tarde noche el moreno había hecho suyo al carmín, de muchas formas le tomo y penetro, acaricio y mordió todo lo que pudo alcanzar en cada una de las posiciones que se encontraban, sin más un arreglo de reconciliación se había hecho, todo una faceta en perfección, el rojizo quedo totalmente agotado al grado que unos segundos después de que se habían colocado para descansar cayo rendido, el moreno seguía despierto contemplando y acariciando la belleza de su amante afeminado.

La noche paso de una escena candente a una noche fría y pesada, pero eso no importaba ya que lo único que era importante en esos momentos era esa calidez, ese pequeño calor que sus cuerpos se transmitían mientras se encontraban abrazados uno al otro, ese amor no totalmente correspondido pero VERDADERO.

Siempre habiendo un arreglo para que esa pareja estuviera junta y nunca separada, un amor lejano y cerca, un amor que se consumía en pasión con el paso de los tiempos.


End file.
